


My Man

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bottom Newt, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Graves, ansgt, semi canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Newt has been called back to London, Percival isn't pleased.





	My Man

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I don't own any of this. All credit to JKR and WB.   
> This started as an ask on Tumblr so you can thank my anons there. I just love Graves x Newt. Title based on a song from Billie Holiday.

Newt sighed as he stood outside Percival’s office, trying to figure out how to tell him he’d been called back to England for the next six months. Raising his fist to the door, Newt steeled himself and knocked.

“Come,” Percival barked from the other side of the door. Newt tried not to let out a needy whimper of a moan at that. Gods how he loved Percival’s gruff Director of Magical Security voice when it was used on him. Newt stepped inside his boyfriend’s office. “Oh darling,” Percival said looking up from his paperwork at his boyfriend. “Is it lunchtime already?” he examined his pocket watch.

“No,” Newt said quietly as he crossed to Percival’s desk and took a seat in front of it.

“Uh-oh, that’s not a happy face,” his boyfriend said. Newt looked at the director from beneath his lashes.

“I’ve been called back to England for the next six months,” he said quietly. Percival’s eyes lowered.

“Dumbledore,” he growled, slamming his palm on the desk. Newt jumped. “What does he need you for this time?”

Newt sighed, “I can’t say.”

“It’s about Grindelwald isn’t it?” Newt couldn’t meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “Goddamnit Newt, this  _isn’t_ your responsibility! He has no business asking you to do his dirty work. I swear that man would make a  _child_ go to war for him if it served his ends.”

“I’m not a child Percy,” Newt said quietly. He hated seeing Percy so upset, not that he could entirely blame him. 

“You’re also not his bloody house elf! You don’t  _owe_ him anything!”

“You don’t understand,” Newt said with a sigh.

“Explain it to me then,” Percival said.

“It’s just… something I have to do,” Newt said quietly. Percival sighed as he moved around his desk to kneel in front of his boyfriend.

“And what am I supposed to do hmm? If something happens to you. Merlin, if Grindelwald finds out about you and I, and tried to capture you…”

“He’s tried that once already, using your face I might add,” Newt said, with a small laugh.

Percival frowned, he still hadn’t forgiven himself for that, despite the fact that it wasn’t really him, and Newt had never held it against him. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“Percy, you  _know_ I don’t blame you for that. I’m just saying, I was able to take care of myself then, and I will again,” he promised. “Swooping evil, remember?” he smiled.

“I love that monstrosity,” Percival said with a laugh. “But I don’t think I would be able to live without you my love,” he said laying his head in Newt’s lap. Newt sighed, petting his boyfriend’s hair.

“You would,” Newt whispered. “But I don’t plan on going anywhere love,” he promised.

“It’s not your job,” Percival said again quietly.

“I know,” Newt said. For a long moment, they merely stayed like that, neither one willing to move, none willing to break the spell. “You know,” Newt said with a smile after a few moments. “My portkey doesn’t leave for another hour yet, care to give me a proper send-off?” Percival looked up at his boyfriend then. Newt smiled down at him, leaning in to kiss him. Percival sighed, deepening the kiss as he sat up, pressing his tongue into Newt’s mouth.

Newt moaned, as their tongues battled in his mouth, Percival growled, gripping Newt’s face tight in his hands, “He can’t have you,” he said against his lips. Newt gasped as Percival kissed down his throat, sucking a hard love bite onto his pale flesh. “Mine,” he growled against Newt’s skin.

“Yes,” Newt gasped, Percival pulled him onto the ground and rolled them over. Newt stared up into the dark eyes of his lover. “Only yours,” he replied, breathlessly.

Percival grinned, lacing their fingers together as he pinned them above Newt’s head, grinding their hard lengths together through their clothes. Newt moaned.

“Gonna fuck you so hard you feel me inside you for months,” he growled, biting down on his throat. 

“Please,” Newt said with a shudder.

“So beautiful,” Percival waved his hand, and their clothes vanished. Newt gasped, as the cool air hit his skin. Percival leaned down, sucking a line of love bites down Newt’s collar, his chest and across his nipples. “Gonna mark you, so you don’t forget who you belong to,” he growled.

“Yes,” Newt hissed.

“Say it,” Percival growled into his skin, nipping at his stomach.

“Yours,” Newt cried, arching up into him. “Merlin, always yours,” he moaned. “Please Percy.” Percival sighed, waving a hand to prep Newt before he shoved himself hard inside the other man. Newt moaned low as Percival’s cock hit his prostate dead on. “Oh gods, P-Percy, yes,” he purred.

“Gods I love you,” Percival said, setting a brutal pace as he pounded Newt hard and fast. Newt screamed, meeting him thrust for thrust, arching his back off the floor.

“I l-love you too,” Newt cried, writhing.

“Mmm, I could stay inside you forever baby,” Percival growled against his throat, holding him close.

“Yes. Just like this, forever,” he sighed happily. Percival pressed their lips together in a searing kiss and slowed his pace, desperate to draw it out as long as he could manage. Newt groaned.

“More, Percy please,  _more,_ ” he groaned. Percival leaned down, sucking on Newt’s throat again, dragging several loud moans, and cries of ecstasy from him.

“Wanna see you ride me,” he said, flipping them around so that Newt was above him. Newt gasped, looking down at Percival, and slowly began to ride his cock. “So tight.”

“Gods so big,” Newt moaned. “Love being full of your cock Percy,” he hissed, riding him harder, slamming himself onto Percival’s cock. “So close,” he gasped.

“Yes, baby. Come for me,” he growled, pulling Newt to kiss him, both of them moving erratically as they chased their orgasms. Newt screamed, coming first. Percival kissed him hard, continuing to fucking him through his orgasm, and held him tight, so close himself. “Mmm, gods your ass is so perfect Newt. Like it was made for my cock,” Newt whimpered. “Gonna fill you up with my come, want that baby?” Newt nodded. Percival growled, thrusting a few more times before he stilled, his fingers gripped onto Newt’s hips and came hard inside him. Newt’s whole body twitched. He sighed, collapsing onto his boyfriend’s chest. Percival wrapped his arms around him and held him close, burying his nose in Newt’s neck, determined to remember this moment forever. He knew it was not the end, and of course, Newt would return to him, and yet, the thought of letting the auburn-haired man out of his sight filled him with immeasurable dread. He wanted to send Abernathy and Weiss to follow him, but Percival already knew how that would be received.

“Before you go,” Percival said with a smile. “There was something I wanted to ask you.” Newt raised an eyebrow, sitting up and grabbing his wand to cast a cleansing spell over the two of them.

“Oh?”

Percival nodded, patting Newt’s side to get him up. Newt sighed, getting to his feet, and grabbing his trousers and underwear from the couch where Percival had vanished them to. Percival merely sat up and moved onto one knee before his boyfriend. Newt’s eyes widened as he looked down to Percival. “Newton Scamander,” he said with a smile, holding a black box with the Graves family engagement ring in it. “You are easily the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I love you. Would you do me the great honor of becoming, the other Mr. Graves?” Newt gasped, staring down at his boyfriend, clasping a hand to his mouth, he nodded. Percival smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. He took Newt’s hand and placed the ring on his left hand.

Newt smiled staring at the black diamond ring, and wrapped his arms around his fiancé’s neck, kissing him hard, “You great possessive sap,” he said with a watery laugh.

Percival smiled, getting to his feet, and kissed Newt properly. “Just you wait, after we’re married, I’m going to get you so pregnant,” he teased.

Newt groaned, “I would love that,” he said with a sigh.

“Good,” Percival smiled, kissing his lips one last time, helping him into his shirt. “You’d better get finished up,” he said. Newt nodded, pulling on the last of his clothes, vest, and blue jacket.

“Love you,” Newt said giving Percival a tender kiss before he picked up the magnifying glass from his pocket. Percival sighed, a moment later, Newt vanished on the spot.


End file.
